kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Titan Council
The Titan Council, also known as'' ''The Council of Titans, was the main head of the Kid Titans of Demoral, close to the Supreme Leader, which often conducted the actions of the operatives of the Titans, and also honored the most luckiest kid who is worthy enough to become the Kid Titans of Demoral's new Supreme Leader. The council is mostly stationed in New York City, due to it being the main Capital City of the Kid Titans of Demoral, but another branch of the Council is also station on Jupiter Base 4, on Planet Jupiter and another in Paris, France in Europe, that was widely known to have been the main council of Europe's KTD branch. North, South Carolina, and Haiti were known to be the only territories to not have a council, but North and South Carolina were known to share the Council with New York, revealing that New York City's Council are the also the main head of both North and South Carolina. History Establishment The Council was first stated by Numbuh -9 on July 19th 1940, in order to act as a major honoring post and secondary state for the Kid Titans of Demoral in order to keep a close eye on adults, teens, and even their own operatives, so their can be no abusive attacks conducted by the Organization. The Council at the time was made up of only seven Operatives, but these Operatives were hand chosen by Numbuh -9, as the Titans most delicate forms of Adult children relations for these seven operatives had a well balanced and strong relationship with their parents and other adults, eventually as the years progressed, Females were than allowed into the Kid Titans of Demoral, in which they soon became the key roll in the Council. From 1942 to 1949, 10 Girls were chosen by the Seven Operatives to run the Council along side them, this event would strong rise the Kid Titans of Demoral's growing relationship with the adults, as girls were kind and emotionally sweet. By 1943, the entire Council was completed and Numbuh -9, retired from the Council in a bold attempt to let the new female Operatives take over. 'Numbuh 184's rise to Power' In the end of the 1940's, the Kid Titans of Demoral had one Operative in their ranks who was proven to be unstable for the protection of both adults, Infants, Teens, and even Children, after a couple of merciless attacks on adults, for no apparent reason the Adult relationship with the Kid Titans of Demoral began to dwindle, forcing Numbuh 184, to be arrested by the Titans, and brought before the Council where dozens of enraged female Operatives relieved him of his rank in the Titans, but Numbuh 184 stated in his defense that the only reason that he despises adults, is because his parents were never around anymore, they had no time to play with him, they hardly ever came home anymore, and they always were too busy to give him the attention that he always wanted as a son. However his time in Berlin Prison, ended and he was called once again amonst the Council for questioning, where from their on he had made a vow to Numbuh -9, that he will never again abuse an adult or Teen, the Council took an agreement to his oath and allowed him to stay on the Titans, unfortunatly by 1950, Numbuh 9 had reached his age limit and had some difficulty picking up a replacement that he could trust to run the Titans during his decommisioning. The Coucil later discussed and appointed Numbuh 184, as the new Leader, where afterwhich Numbuh -9 was decommisioned and let go. Unfortunately while in power, Numbuh 184, the Second Generation leader for the Titans after conducting a speech infront of the Council stating of his promises for a better future with adults world wide, Numbuh 184's promises were never met, for 4 months after he gained the trust of the KTD Council, he had managed to brain wash the Kid Titans of Demoral world wide with stories on what adults had done to him, stating that children mean nothing to adults, and that they are just brought onto the earth just so Adults can mock not care, and certainly not play with them. This massive event would eventually become the main reason on the Kid Titan's of Demoral's change of personality towards adults by 1950, which would also lead to a 3 year conflict, with rioting adults, which was easily was brought down by the Titans in 1953. After Carnage Though Numbuh 184 eventually died down in 1959, after learning the reason why his parents were hardly ever home, the damaged done by Carnage was given, and the Titan Council had completely turn rogue against adults world wide. Numbuh -9, the supreme founder of the Titans died away at age 19 in 1954, this tragic event would scar the Titans permanently, and also during Numbuh 184's leadership Carnage used Bob Mola's death as evidence against Adult aggression. From the 1950's to Early 90's the Council began an Anti Adult establishment in which several thousand adults were brought among the Council and stunned by guards much too their amusement, those who refused or resisted, were tossed in the Adult Parks, where they were to live for the rest of their life. In 1977, the Council gathered a meeting, where they learn of an event occuring in Oran High School in KTD Occupied Grownbonia, and came up with the situation to Attack and literally Invade the High School. In April of 1978, the Titans under the direct order of the Council Invaded Oran High School stunning dozens of Innocent teens, pushing them from the parking lot and trapping them in the Gymnasium. The Council than arrived at the school in person, which at the time were Numbuh's 44, 88, 90, 76, and 33, the Teens and Principle of the High School begged the Titans to stop laying waste to their school and tried to convince them that it was only a Pep Rally that they were doing and not a colt. The Titans agreed to withdraw the Titans from Oran High, but only if the Principle would allow 3 of his teens to become stunned including himself. After this event relations between adults and the Teens have been wiped out completely. Category:KTD Members Category:Meowjar's Pages Category:Teams